


The Many One Shots Of Mine

by NightAngelReviewer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Ghost Hunt, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Mild Language, Rape, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelReviewer/pseuds/NightAngelReviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Updated every time I write a one-shot or drabble out of inspiration. I have a couple now but... well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms

Alright! 

I'm accepting any ideas for a one-shot, I may even add Reader Inserts *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* with some fluff. But I only write smut for my OC's with a canon character. 

So, you may suggest a place for them to "get it on" *wiggles eyebrows again* and maybe I can do that, but until then me, my, myself, and I will be writing one-shots with or without smut.

Thank you


	2. Once Upon A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said "One shots", and this is kind of a one shot, but it has two sequel STORIES for it. The first one will be posted right after this one. The second will be posted after the first.
> 
> Got it? Alright.
> 
> This is set in the Resident Evil Universe, shortly after the Terragrigia incident.
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> Albert Wesker  
> Heather Williams
> 
> Small Lime...ish ahead, reader discretion is advised.

2005

Heather glared at the picture of Leon Kennedy, she wasn't directing her anger to the picture, she was pissed about being in the predicament she was in.

Wesker had shown her how to hack things without being traced, because being traced would attract unwanted attention from the government, and Wesker would not tolerate that.

After a few hours of searching, she had found out that the government had sent her to Wesker so they would have an excuse to kill her, she took that fact 'very well' and destroyed the last penthouse they were hiding in.

The blond was talking to her in the background, but she was not listening, she was busy staring at the computer screen that had Leon's face on it, her heart longing to see his real face again.

It had been almost a year since she had seen him, she wondered what he was doing, was he on another mission, protecting the President, or at home resting?

Then a gloved hand waved in front of her face and interrupted her thoughts, she flinched and looked at who it belonged to:

Wesker.

He looked at her, the flash of gold behind his sunglasses showed he was annoyed.

"Glaring at the screen will get you nowhere, Pet." he said. "At least you can listen to my plans and then try to kill him for real."

Heather stood up from her seat and walked around.

"I have no care for your plans, Wesker." she said, her gold eyes looking down at the floor. "Nor do I want to kill Leon."

Wesker's eyebrow twitched upwards, he was clearly confused, he probably saw her angry expression and misunderstood it.

"The fact that you think I would ever partner up with you is revolting." Heather continued. "I can't even believe that you would think that, that would ever be a thought in my head."

Wesker smirked, walking towards her. Heather stepped back until she hit the wall, her heart pounded in her throat. Wesker leaned forwards, his gold cat eyes glowing through his sunglasses.

"I would have thought after all this time you would have realized by now." he said. "That I am your only ally." 

His jaw was clenched, and Heather to feel a little proud that she was able to irritate him so easily.

"All this time?" she laughed darkly. "Its only been six years since the mansion and two years since I reunited with you."

The brunette glared up at him, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"And besides, you're only using me," She continued through her teeth. "As soon as you have what you need, you'll get rid of me, just like they did."

That seemed to annoy Wesker even more, even though Heather did not understand why.

The male took off his sunglasses and threw them on a table, then rammed his lips onto hers. Heather tried to pull back, but remembered (the hard way) that she was pressed against a wall.

Heather raised her hands on to his chest and pushed at him, but the blond was much stronger than she was, even though she had two very powerful viruses flowing through her veins. 

"Just give in, dear heart." Wesker murmured against her lips.

Heather knew better than to continue fighting back at him, it wasn't the first time he'd kissed her, and she knew from experience that she had no choice but to go along with it; but, being the stubborn girl she was, she continued to fight him with no avail, then she just gave up.

The blond smirked and kissed her harder, the kiss felt so good that Heather began to enjoy it more than she wanted to, which was not at all.

Wesker's lips trailed down her cheek to her jaw then her neck, a low moan erupted from her throat, and she felt Wesker shiver a little.

He ran his teeth softly along the skin of her neck before sucking on a sweet spot, making her moan again. The blond raised his lips to Heather's ear. 

"If you think I would just get rid of you..." he whispered, his breath tickling her. "...you have truly lost your mind." 

His hands traveled down her body until they reached her hips, he pushed her more against the wall, as if that was even possible. He proceeded to nibble on her ear as he guided her legs to wrap around his waist. 

"You are one of a kind, dear heart." he cooed, his voice sounding unnaturally soft and rough at the same time.

Heather tried so hard to keep control of herself, but as Wesker kept touching her and kissing her, she could feel all reason fading away.

Wesker's gloved hands started sliding up Heather's shirt, she gasped as he touched the swell of her breasts, a small rush jolting through her body.

"Wes-" she tried to speak, but it was getting very hard to concentrate. 

"Wesker," she tried again, receiving a small hum in response. "I-I don't t-think I-I-I w-want t-to d-do that." 

Wesker pulled away slightly, impatience in his eyes, but then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it. 

"Wesker." Heather said through gritted teeth. "I said no." 

She grabbed his wrists and stopped him from raising the shirt any more.

Wesker growled.

"Let. Me. Go." 

Heather unhooked her legs from his waist and dropped to the floor, then she let his wrists go. 

"I said no." she whispered softly. 

Wesker's eyes were full of anger. 

"You will not disobey me." he growled, grabbing her and throwing her in the direction of his black couch. 

She hit it hard, almost knocking it over, and before she had time to think, there he was, hovering over her with a lethal look in his eyes.

Wesker grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, and touched her cheek with the other, then he leaned down and started roughly kissing her jaw, his teeth occasionally running over her skin; making her body shiver.

"W-Wesker..." she whimpered. "Please stop..."

She looked up at the ceiling with half open eyes, she felt his lips trailing down her neck then going back up to nibble on her ear.

He moved up and pulled her into a rough open-mouthed kiss, his tongue dominating her entire mouth. She tried to say something but Wesker's tongue made it come out as a muffled noise.

"Stop talking, Heather." Wesker growled as he pulled away. "You're not getting out of this." his lips trailed down to her cheek then her neck.

Heather turned her head and closed her eyes, her body going limp under him, she knew she couldn't do anything now but accept it; And as he worked on her pants with his free hand, she tried to think of something that would distract her from the upcoming pain. But nothing, not even her happy memories, would help her through this.

She gasped as she felt a sharp pain, and tried to ignore it; but as Wesker moved, the pain continued, and she started to cry silently. 

No one could save her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing 
> 
> This was a hard story to write, because I hated doing this to my favorite OC. :(
> 
> I do not own Wesker(c) or Resident Evil(c)


End file.
